Baile en Hogwarts
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Un baile en Hogwarts causa mas de un dolor de cabeza al famoso Harry Potter. HarryLuna y HarryGinny, algo de RHr y otras parejas. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, en cambio el traje de Luna si, y con gusto se lo habría prestado a la rubia para que lo usara en HBP ¬¬. Cada cual sus derias.

**AN: **Este fic fue escrito antes de leer HBP, cualquier parecido es fruto del azar o de una buena teoria. El romance es prescindible. Pero ya que lo escribí, lo cuelgo con el resto.

* * *

"Vuelo!"

"Luna, quieres estarte quieta un momento, que te bajo de ahí!"

"Señorita Lovegood! Baje ahora mismo!"

La noche de Harry había empezado mal, y parecía que iba a peor...

* * *

Harry no se lo habría creído de no ser porque tenía una prueba irrefutable de ello. En los últimos siete meses había crecido nada más y nada menos que tres centímetros. Que dónde está el problema? A estas horas la pregunta parece una broma. Desde la muerte demasiado temprana de Albus Dumbledore en servicio para la Orden, Harry había empezado en su recuerdo una colección de calcetines. A pesar de todo no habría problema de no ser por la implicación de Dobby. El elfo había insistido en colaborar él mismo en dicha colección, e intercambiaba calcetines con él como si de cromos se tratara. Y ahora, con tres centímetros más, y unos zapatos de hebilla y tacón, que se habían puesto muy de moda después de la muerte de tan gran mago, llevaba a plena vista de todos un calcetín naranja con mariposas verdes que se movían de verdad, y otro verde con confetis de colores que caían de la parte superior. Lo más conjuntado que había podido encontrar.

Una vez superada la vergüenza de los calcetines, Harry intentó arreglarse el pelo, fracasando como de costumbre, y salió hacia la sala común, donde Ron estaba ya esperando.

"No han bajado aún?" le preguntó a su amigo, que para la ocasión llevaba una antigua túnica de su hermano Bill. A pesar de la túnica que le habían comprado Fred y George, Ron se había enamorado literalmente de la túnica azul marino con adornos negros que había encontrado en el armario de su hermano... incluso le había pillado en una ocasión probándosela a escondidas en el baño del dormitorio...

Como toda respuesta, Ron abrió mucho los ojos en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas, y balbuceó algo incomprensible.

Harry siguió la mirada de Ron, y vio lo que había dejado sin palabras a su amigo. Hermione había aparecido en lo alto de las escaleras de las chicas, casi irreconocible con una túnica larga y ceñida de color azul oscuro, con delicados bordados plateados, a juego con una finísima redecilla que le decoraba el pelo recogido en un moño. En un delicado gesto, Hermione se giró hacia atrás grácilmente, riendo y llamó:

"Ya puedes bajar, Ginny!"

A pesar de que el grito rompió un poco el efecto, Hermione consiguió bajar dignamente las escaleras montada sobre unos altos tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrada, y después de sonrojarse al recibir un besamanos de Ron, se colgó del brazo de su novio para esperar a Ginny.

Y entonces apareció. Una aparición verde azulada. Llevaba una túnica vaporosa, que flotaba con la dulce brisa que acariciaba la alfombra, y hacía ondular su melena rojiza que llevaba peinada hacia atrás. "La viva imagen de un ángel", pensó Harry.

Siguiendo un impulso, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo, que Ginny aceptó al tiempo que una brillante sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Ya podemos bajar, entonces?" dijo Hermione, rompiendo la magia que había en el aire.

Ron emprendió el camino el primero, llevando prácticamente a Hermione colgando de su brazo, y hablando animadamente con ella de todo y nada. Detrás, en silencio, iba Harry conduciendo a Ginny como en un sueño.

"Hola!" exclamó una voz alegre llegando detrás suyo.

Esa voz hizo volver de golpe a Harry a la realidad. Luna Lovegood, con una... eh... original, llamémosle original, túnica amarilla con ranas verdes que saltaban en todas las direcciones y unas campanillas en las orejas, le estaba mirando con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, por una vez conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Harry notó como Ginny se soltaba de su brazo y le daba un empujoncito, acercándole a su amiga.

"Hola, Luna" empezó él "Estás muy campestr... guapa!"

"Me gustan tus calcetines" fue su respuesta, en el clásico tono enigmático que empleaba en todas las ocasiones.

Harry notó como se le ponían las orejas rojas, al tiempo que intentaba tirar hacia abajo su túnica para esconder dichos complementos de su vestimenta.

"Potter" hizo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás suyo.

"Malfoy" contestó dándose media vuelta.

"Así que es cierto" dijo Malfoy, en tono de burla "has venido con Loony Lovegood. Parece que finalmente has encontrado a alguien a la altura de tus pies."

Harry se sintió más humillado que nunca, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente Luna era la única persona capaz de combinar con sus calcetines, y sobretodo si se comparaba con Malfoy y Pansy, los reyes de Slytherin, vestidos ambos de verde y plata y perfectamente combinados. Pero Luna era su amiga a pesar de la túnica de ranas, y no iba a dejar que Malfoy le pisoteara de esa forma "Harry, para de pensar en pies!".

"Que pasa, Malfoy?" dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Ginny y Theodore Nott habían aparecido de la nada ("probablemente lo aprendió de Nott", no se pudo reprimir de pensar Harry). La cara de Malfoy cambió de la sorpresa a la admiración, y luego al desprecio en apenas unos segundos.

"Weaselette" dijo con desprecio.

"A Potter le puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no te acerques a mi novia" dijo en voz baja Nott.

Harry vio a Malfoy dar un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada oscura de Nott, refugiándose entre sus propias filas. Dándose cuanta de lo que hacía, Draco recobró la compostura, y lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Harry y compañía, aunque sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny, y se fue dignamente.

Ron, que había seguido el intercambio de cerca, agarró a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó a un aparte, susurrando con vehemencia. Harry apenas alcanzó a oír un "así que ese es el chico... su padre... azkaban...". Ron no parecía muy contento.

Harry recordó con pesar la fatídica noche en la que Ginny le dio calabazas.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Un mes antes del baile de fin de curso, que la profesora McGonagall había decidido organizar por el primer aniversario de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, ya que éste siempre había sido un gran amante de las fiestas, Harry y Ron empezaron a hacer planes para encontrar pareja, para que no les pasara como en cuarto. Bueno, Ron lo tenía muy claro.

Aprovechó una salida a Hogsmeade para llevarse a Hermione a tomar un té, y volvieron, no solo como pareja de baile, sino ruborizados, acalorados, y anunciando a quien quisiera oírlo que eran pareja. A Harry la noticia le alegró por sus amigos. Solo que ahora él estaba sólo buscando pareja.

"Pregúntale a Ginny" propuso Ron "Creo que Neville no recuerda lo del baile..." añadió, recordando que en el último baile Neville y Ginny habían ido juntos.

Harry se acercó a la mesa dónde Colin y ella estaban copiándose mapas astrales, y le hizo señal para que se acercara a él.

"Que quieres? Tengo trabajo" le dijo en tono cansino.

"Vamos juntos al baile? No tienes novio, verdad?"

Ginny suspiró levantando los ojos al cielo al oír las palabras insensibles de Harry. Dándose media vuelta de regreso a la mesa dónde hacia los deberes, le contestó con desgana:

"No quiero ir con un hermano que me vigile al baile de fin de curso."

Harry notó como se quedaba boquiabierto. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Le había rechazado! Volvió aturdido a donde Ron y Hermione estaban acaramelados delante del fuego, y finalmente lo dijo en voz alta.

"Me ha rechazado" seguido relató lo que había sucedido "Que hago ahora?"

"Puedes decirle que no la ves como a una hermana" propuso Hermione, recibiendo dos fruncimientos de cejas aturdidas.

"Pregúntale a Luna. Si corres llegarás antes de que Neville se de cuenta deque es el único que falta por encontrar pareja."

**FIN del FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Y así fue como Neville acabó yendo con una bonita niña de tercero encantada de que la hubieran invitado al baile, y Harry con Luna, que llevaba un traje que croaba.

Harry y Luna se sentaron en la mesa con Ron y Hermione y los demás chicos de Gryffindor. No descansó hasta ver que Ginny y Nott se habían sentado en una mesa de ravenclaws, bien lejos de Malfoy. A su lado, un suspiro le confirmó que Ron también lo había visto.

McGonagall empezó la cena con un largo y emotivo discurso, que causó lágrimas en más de uno de sus compañeros (y en él mismo, como le hizo notar Malfoy desde lejos), y finalmente empezó la cena.

A un lado, Ron tenía una montaña de alitas de pollo y patatas fritas, y del otro, Luna comía caracoles. En su mesa, aparecieron desde platos de jamón para picar, hasta una mariscada (que pidió Dean). Pero él tenía un antojo.

"Langosta!" exclamó Harry emocionado al ver el menú "Podemos tomar vino!"

Harry vio aparecer ante suyo una roja y bonita langosta así como unas pinzas. Aunque era la primera vez que veía una cocinada en directo, Harry había oído maravillas de aquel rico manjar a boca de tía Petunia. Se la miró detenidamente. Por delante, por detrás, de lado, le dio la vuelta... inexpugnable. Harry vació de golpe la copa, preparándose para actuar. Con el tenedor, intentó aguantar la bestia, para poder clavarle las pinzas. La langosta saltó de su plato.

Sonrojándose, Harry recuperó el bicho de donde había caído, y lo volvió a poner en su plato. Murmuró un scurgify, para intentar limpiar el mantel, y dando un sorbo a su copa, volvió a su comida. Al fin, se decidió a poner los dedos en el plato, para sujetar la langosta con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba abrir el animal.

Con un ruido seco, el caparazón se abrió. Harry, sintiéndose invencible, metió el tenedor dentro, y devoró la carne que había podido liberar. Una vez vacía la caja torácica de la bestia, Harry volvió a examinar el animal. No era posible que eso fuera todo...

Miró desconcertado a su alrededor, donde los demás ya estaban acabando de comer. Luna, a su lado, reía copa en mano mientras animaba a sus caracoles para que fueran más rápidos que los de Neville, mientras Ron intentaba sacar a bailar a Hermione, fracasando estrepitosamente.

"Las pinzas" le dijo Hermione, desviándose de la interesantísima conversación que estaba manteniendo con Seamus sobre las pixies.

Harry puso su mejor cara de depredador, y volvió a enfrentarse al bicho.

"Esto es algo entre tu y yo, langosta. Solo uno de los dos puede vivir" dijo a lo cowboy, causando las risas desenfrenadas de Luna, que de repente lo encontró mucho más interesante que los caracoles.

Al ver que tenía público, Harry empezó a pelear con más energía, recibiendo los aplausos desenfrenados de su compañera. Con las pinzas especiales "langosta" rompió, dobló, masacró (de vez en cuando comió, pero eso se volvió algo secundario...). Y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable...

"Ah!" gritó Luna. Una pata le había acabado saltando encima.

"Te he manchado?" preguntó preocupado sacando su servilleta para limpiar lo que hubiera que limpiar.

"No, no es nada" dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

Ahora que la veía de cerca, sus ojos le recordaban a dos enormes lunas en el cielo estrellado, las campanillas de sus orejas eran como el sonido de la brisa en una noche de ranas... Harry se acercó despacio, casi sin querer, a aquella cara iluminada por un rayo de luna, cerró los ojos...

Y entonces sucedió.

"Vuelo!"

Harry abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo de ver los pies de Luna pasarle delante de los ojos, al tiempo que Luna hacia gestos de natación en el aire, y reía estrepitosamente.

La gente en la pista de baile, que se había ido llenando en los últimos minutos, se paraba unos instantes a mirarlos, antes de continuar de nuevo a lo suyo. Harry probó de atraparla subiéndose a la silla, pero bajó al notarse inseguro en las alturas.

"Luna!" gritó desesperado.

"Mira, Harry! Vuelo!"

"Baja, Luna!" volvió a gritar.

"Potter, no monte un espectáculo" dijo una voz sombría detrás suyo "primero la hechiza para que vuele, y ahora monta un numerito... Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y bájala."

"Es injusto!" exclamó Harry más valiente de lo habitual "yo no lo hice, y tu lo sabes, Snape..."

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y bájala."

"Ok, Snape."

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, impertinente."

"Ya me encargo yo, Severus" dijo McGonagall, apareciendo por ahí, con los labios apretados.

"Como quiera" y en un revuelo de su túnica frufruteante, Snape se retiró a las sombras, a castigar a alumnos pillados in fraganti.

"Vuelo!"

"Luna, quieres estarte quieta un momento, que te bajo de ahí!"

"Señorita Lovegood! Baje ahora mismo!"

McGonagall finalmente sacó la varita y apuntó a Luna, que cayó frenando justo a un dedo del suelo, para su gran alegría y regocijo, causando que rompiera en aplausos. La profesora McGonagall se giró hacia Harry con los labios blancos y conteniendo el mal humor, dijo con voz seca.

"Señor Potter, esto si que no me lo imaginaba de usted. Me ha defraudado. De momento, acompañe a la señorita Lovegood hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, que no dudo sabe donde está, y váyase a su cuarto. Mañana a primera hora le quiero en mi despacho para hablar de su castigo."

La profesora dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry confuso. No se podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar.

"Pero si no se donde tengo mi varita..." pensó en voz alta "bueno, la de madera, jijiji..."

"Jijiji" rió Luna también.

"Ah, aquí está!" exclamó Harry orgulloso de si mismo, sacando la varita de su bolsillo "vamos, Luna! Guíanos!"

Y Harry siguió a Luna, de vez en cuando guiándola por el buen camino, o intentando recordar en que lado del castillo estaban.

"Creo que me voy a encontrar mal" dijo de repente Luna dejando de reír.

Harry miró con urgencia a su alrededor. Necesitaban un baño pero ya. Luna arrancó a correr y entró en una puerta que quedaba a su izquierda. El baño del segundo piso? Si que estaba mal que no lo había reconocido.

Luna metió la cabeza dentro de un cubículo, y empezó a vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

"Estás bien, Luna?" le preguntó preocupado.

"Hola, Harry" dijo una voz muy conocida de Harry.

"Myrtle, hola..." contestó sin hacerle mucho casó "Luna, estás bien?"

"Te gusta más la gorda vomitona que yo porque estoy muerta!" exclamó Myrtle ofendida.

"No es eso..." Harry intentó dar un poco de atención a la fantasma, al tiempo miraba de reojo a Luna "tu condición no tiene nada que ver, pero la pobre se encuentra mal..."

Myrtle empezó a chillar y llorar y a montar el drama de su vida. Harry notó como le subían a él también las lágrimas de la desesperación, cuando...

"Prefiere a Myrtle la llorona que a miiiii!"

"Luna! Tu no, por favor!"

"Harry me odiaaaaaa!"

"No te odio" pensándoselo mejor, al oír los gritos de Myrtle, exclamó "no odio a nadie! Amo a todos por igual, a Myrtle, a Luna, a Hermione, a Malfoy, pero por favor, dejad de llorar!"

"No me odias?" preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

"No os odiaré si me dejáis llegar a mi cama antes del amanecer."

"Entonces aún tenemos tiempo de divertirnos" dijo Myrtle empleando su tono seductor.

"No. Me llevo a Luna, y luego me voy a la cama. Vamos, Luna!"

Ayudó a Luna a levantarse, y la sacó del cuarto de baño. Como mejor pudo, la arrastró hasta la entrada de Ravenclaw, y la aparcó allí hasta que alguien viniera a por ella, o recordara la contraseña.

Enojado, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su torre, mientras maldecía internamente a las mujeres que había en su vida, desde tía Petunia, hasta Myrtle la llorona.

Un maullido le alertó del peligro. Aunque la fiesta abajo continuaba, Harry era consciente de que estaba deambulando por los pasillos de noche, algo prohibido incluso los días como hoy en los que había fiesta. Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar mejor escondite que unas cortinas viejas y podridas, así que sin pensárselo más, se metió ahí.

Una vez detrás, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una de las innumerables salas secretas que se podían encontrar en Hogwarts. Y no estaba solo. No sabia quien eran los otros ocupantes de la sala, pero no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado un intruso.

Harry, incómodo, pensó un momento en huir de ahí, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a la señora Norris por el camino, pero enseguida desistió. Ya había conseguido que le pusieran una detención aquella noche. Quería llegar a fin de curso en una sola pieza, aunque aquel baile estaba resultando más peligroso que todos sus enfrentamientos contra Voldemort juntos.

Detrás suyo, Blaise Zabini y Justin Finch-Fletchley seguían a lo suyo. "Así que ha resultado que Ron tiene razón. Zabini es una chica..." pensó Harry para sus adentros. Harry intentó hacer oídos sordos a los jadeos y gemidos que venían del fondo de la sala mientras espiaba por una rendija de la cortina a que daba al pasillo.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo libre finalmente de peligros, Harry pudo salir de aquel infierno en el que se estaba volviendo ese agujero.

"Creo que a Harry no le ha gustado."

"A ti no?" alcanzó a oír detrás suyo.

Ruborizándose, Harry se alejó de ahí tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Después de andar mucho, consiguió llegar ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"Donde se ha metido esta mujer!" no pudo reprimirse de gritar.

"No grites, Harry" hizo una voz detrás suyo.

Harry se giró y se encontró con Ginny que avanzaba hacia él. La miró malamente, y le gritó:

"Creo que tengo todo el derecho de gritar si me apetece!"

"Tampoco hay para tanto..."

"Oh, si que hay..." Harry agarró aire, y espetó "Primero, la túnica me va corta. Luego, tengo que ir con Luna y sus ranas mientras tu te vas con Nott... Con Nott, Ginny! Se puede saber dónde tenías la cabeza?"

"Pues..."

"Luego, cuando la cosa parecía que iba finalmente a arreglarse un poco, alguien hechizó a Luna para que saliera volando. McGonagall me ha castigado! Por si no fuera poco, Luna y Myrtle la llorona se han puesto a llorar, y hace un momento me he encontrado escondido de la Señora Norris con Zabini y Ernie haciendo cosas inmencionables a menos de dos metros de mi."

"Vaya..."

"Como encuentre a quien hechizo a Luna..."

Ginny se lo miró con un brillo raro en los ojos, y dijo:

"Fui yo."

"Ginny!"

"No quería que le dieras falsas esperanzas a mi amiga" dijo con dignidad.

"Ah" Harry notó como un peso enorme le caía encima "Pero tu estás con Nott, no tienes lecciones que darme."

"Nott es un buen chico, un poco oscuro, si, pero... Y tu solo me quieres como a una hermana!"

"Quien ha dicho eso?"

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

"Contraseña..." intervino una voz desde el cuadro.

"Happy end" contestó Ginny, sin creerse que aquello pudiera ser cierto.


End file.
